


Words With Friends

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Gen, Silly, cracktastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People always wondered why Patrick never talked in interviews or when he did open his mouth it was to shove food into it... because he had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth up to the knee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words With Friends

Staring at the aghast reporter blankly, Patrick Stump, former lead singer of Fall Out Boy tried to remember what his off hand comment had been. Surely he hadn't said a swear word on live TV, right? 

"Um..." he mumbled. 

The young woman blushed slightly, clearly trying to regain her composer. 

"So you admit to the rumors being true?" she asked him, between looking at him and flicking nervously back to the camera. 

Seeing a moment to smooth any wrinkels he may have caused with not paying attention, he said, "Rumours are rarely based on fact, and fact only on the relative truth of the moment. I can neither confirm nor deny the validity of anything said about me in the media." 

Patrick noticed the interviewer seemed to have a fondness for changing colour often, as she went pale before stuttering out, "Yes. Of course, Mr. Stump." Her smile turned into a bright pink rictus as she grounded out the next bit on the cue card, "We will be right back with the weather and gardening tips after these words from our sponsors." After the camera turned off she screamed for the make up person and stalked off set. 

Patrick was left to his own devices to untangle himself from the mic and battery pack, before trying to find his way out of the sound stage. After telling the driver where to take him, he opened and sipped his 'Pepsi-whatever weird name' that didn't taste anything like what was advertized, and tried to figure out how he had made a mess of things without even knowing what he had said. 

There were reasons why Patrick never talked in interviews or when he did open his mouth it was to shove food into it... because he had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth up to the knee! 

And, he had a feeling this time, he had swallowed his whole leg. 

The driver dropped him off at the hotel. As he walked through the lobby, he noticed he was getting strange looks from the people around him. 

Now he was getting really worried as to what he had said. When he got to his room he desided to call Pete, and see if he had watched the interview, maybe he could shed some light on what his big mouth had gotten him into. 

Dialing with half his attention, he turned on the TV, then, tossing the remote on the bed before walking into the bathroom to pour a glass of water to wash the taste of the soda from his mouth, the line ringing as he went along. 

Finally on the last ring before it would have gone to voice mail, Pete answered, a terse, "What?" with Bronx's baby babble in the background. Seems he wanted a big boy chair instead of his baby highchair. 

"Hey, Pete. I know you're busy but I wanted to ask, did you watch 'Good Morning Chicago' today?" 

"Oh hey Ric, nah not yet, I Tivo'ed it though, so I'll check after I get Bronx situated. Was it a good interview?" 

"Um... well it was an interesting one, to say the least." 

"Okay, checking it now. . ." 

Several loud pops signified Pete slapping his leg as he listened. 

"What?" Patrick asked, getting anxious to know how bad it really was. 

In between bouts of his 'Ricky Ricardo' laugh, Pete finally revealed the problem. "You really have to pay more attention during interviews, dude. I'm just saying." 

Clearly Pete was having way too much fun at Patrick's expense. No surprise there. 

Patrick sat back groaning 'Of course, it'd have to be something like that.' He closed his eyes tightly against the migrane that was forming to the sound of Pete making fun of him over the phone. 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> _yes I am THAT evil! muahahahaha!!!! *choke sputter caugh* heh :)_


End file.
